A Night Elfs Journey
by bentoBEAN
Summary: Escine the beautiful druid grew up with Thovain, a drop dead gorgeous Night Elf hunter and soon realizes her feelings for him, but when a husky voiced Worgen in war with himself comes into her life she becomes confused with who to love. AN: Its really late and i thought of this and so it happened, i apologize in advance. (:


The very tips of the nightelf's ears twitched, her silver angled eyes snap open. The wind whispers in her long pointed ears again and the tips twitch. A giggle bubbled from her thick lips, because the tips of a nightelf's ear are very ticklish. She gets up from her bed and dons on her cloth dress, she's excited today. Her path on becoming a known and powerful druid starts today, as soon as she is in Shadowglen.

"Escine." She glances across her shoulder at her father standing in the archway of her bedroom. His stern aged face has a sense of proudness; his long silver hair is tied back in a slick ponytail. He has no facial hair for he prefers none, his amber eyes seem to shine even brighter.

She slightly bows to him, "Father."

"Come down, your mother and I would like to speak to you before you set off."

"Of course father." She watches as his tall lithe body turns and walks away.

Escine grabs her long wooden staff and slides it on her back. She stands in the archway of her small bedroom and soaks it in for what she thinks will be the last time. Minutes pass before she makes way to the lower level of the giant tree her home is.

As soon as she reaches the spacious down stairs her mother embraces her. "Oh Escine, my lovely daughter." He mother pulls back and grasps Escine by her shoulders.

"I'll miss you mother, you will see me again, you know that." Escine says with the upmost confidence.

"I know I will see you again, but when is what I am fretting about." Tears fall from her mother's silver eyes, each one racks Escine's heart with further grief.

"Please don't cry, as soon as I can I will come see you and father again." Her mother smiles, showing perfect straight somewhat pointed teeth.

"I only cry because I'm happy, Escine know this well, you are a great fierce nightelf and few will ever match your beauty and might. Never doubt yourself and never, _ever _give up." The intensity of her mother's words sear into Escine's mind.

"Thank you mother, I will not forget." Her mother nods once and backs away, her tall father takes her mothers place.

"And do not forget this Escine, my fierce daughter, you are my daughter therefore you have my strength and your mothers prowess, your might will be known by all of Azeroth." Escine, forgetting her composure throws her long arms around her broad chested father and places her slender head on his muscled chest.

He places a rough hand on her head and rubs her hair softly.

"Oh Essy," Her mother, too, falls apart emotionally and embraces her daughter tightly.

For moments they all stood like that, until finally her father let go and backed away. Her mother did the same leaving Escine alone to regain herself again. Wiping away tears she walks to the entrance of her home. She stands in the door way overlooking her sweet home in which she grew up in.

She looks back and finds her mother leaning against her father, they both stare at her with everlasting love, and with that love Escine finds strength to finally leave her home and makes her way to Lake Al'Ameth and then to the mountains surrounding shadowglen.

It is a long journey, but her father has packed her well for it. He gave her an enchanted leather backpack that is able to carry 25 items and not have the weight to prove so. Right now she carries with her bread and water, all she needs to survive. She reaches the shore of the lake and stops, beholding the vast surface of the shimmering lake. She can either swim or go around it, she decides to swim through it knowing that she's done it several times before.

She takes a running start and leaps into the lake; she swims with powerful strokes until she reaches the other side. When she does reach the other side however she finds herself face to face with Thovain, a childhood friend of hers. As he assesses her, she does the same to him.

His long lean legs give way to a broad, well-muscled chest. He's taller than most Night elfs his age, and his demeanor gives him an attractive edge. She looks to his face just as he looks to hers, his amber eyes glow wickedly in the dim light of Teldrassil, he has high cheek bones and a roguish face, he has a straight nose and pouty lips. He smiles exposing white somewhat pointed teeth. His green hair is to his shoulders in the front and to his arse in the back. He has a beard, which to her satisfaction looks somewhat good on him.

"Well you certainly _shaped out _since we last spoke." His deep voice entrances her, when she finally comprehends what he said she looks down and her purplish skin inflames in embarrassment. Her dress has plastered to the curves of her body like a second skin, leaving little to his imagination.

She looks back at him, all embarrassment gone.

"Well I'm glad you're not dead either." She retorts.

Escine brushes by him, continuing on her journey.

"Where you headed?" He asks her after, and to her excitement he follows shortly behind her.

"To Shadowglen." She curtly replies.

"Fancy, seems I'm headed in the same direction." He quickens his pace until he's right beside her, matching her steps with his long strides.

"I'm planning on becoming a pretty wicked hunter," Thovain says after Escine fails to respond.

Escine looks down and sees a black and white striped Nightsaber following obediently behind him.

"He's so quiet, I didn't even notice him." She looks back up at Thovain's face and sees him staring at the Saber with pride.

"Sanza, and he's a she." He corrects her.

"Pardon my mistake." She says humorously.

After thirty minutes of continuously walking they reach the small town of Dolanaar, from there they go right and follow the stone path to the valley of Shadowglen.

When they arrive immediately excitement fills the two Night Elf's, they look to eachother, eyes gleaming. "Promise me something Essy," He whispers before they completely enter the circular valley.

"Depends." She hesitantly answers.

"Promise me that we'll stay together, start from finish. And when its all over, we'll both be able to tell all of Azeroth about eachother quest to glory. Promise me." He urgently pleads to her.

She looks away for a moment at the path ahead of them and thinks over what shes about to do, for a promise between Night Elf's is not only just a promise but unbreakable link between two persons. She looks back at the proud, tall Night Elf.

"I promise, my word may be judged by Elune and my will tested by Azeroth. My oath stands true and if broken let Elune and Azeroth punish me." The air around Escine shines bright for a moment before receding, finalizing her vow.

Thovain repeats the same vow and the same thing happens to him. Escine lets her emotions fill her and her lips spread into a large captivating smile. She starts running down the stone path to her future, and the Night Elf behind her soon does the same.


End file.
